Ulises (poema)
thumb|right|200px|[[Alfred Tennyson, autor de Ulysses.]] Ulysses es un poema del poeta victoriano Alfred Tennyson (1809-1892), escrito en 1833 y publicado en 1842 en el segundo volumen de los bien recibidos poemas de Tennyson. Siendo un poema frecuentemente citado en la literatura inglesa, y usado popularmente para ilustrar el monólogo dramático. Ulises describe a un público indeterminado con descontento y nerviosismo en su regreso a su reino, Ítaca, después de sus largos viajes. Frente a la vejez, Ulises anhela viajar y explorar de nuevo, a pesar de su reencuentro con su esposa Penélope y su hijo Telémaco. El personaje de Ulises (del griego, Odiseo) ha sido usado ampliamente en la literatura mundial. Las aventuras de Odiseo primeramente fueron registradas en Ilíada y en Odisea, ambas escritas por Homero (800-600 a. C.), y Tennyson describe la narración del autor de la Grecia Antigua en su poema. Muchos críticos, sin embargo, creen que Ulises, de Tennyson, recuerda al personaje de Ulisse en Inferno, de Dante Alighieri, en La Divina Comedia (1320). Según la narración de Dante, Ulisse fue condenado al infierno junto con los falsos consejeros, tanto por la búsqueda del conocimiento humano más allá de sus límites que por sus aventuras en el desprecio de su familia.Alighieri, La divina comedia pp. 14 En la mayor parte de esta historia, los lectores ven a Ulises como un hombre heroico y decidido, admirándolo por su determinación, «por su empeño, por sus búsquedas, por encontrar algo en ellas y por nunca rendirse».Pettigrew 1963 p. 28 La opinión de que Tennyson pretendía crear un personaje heroico es una idea apoyada por sus declaraciones sobre el poema y por los acontecimientos en su vida -la muerte de su amigo más cercano- quien lo incitó a escribir su poema. En el siglo XX, expertos comenzaron a tener disponibles algunas interpretaciones de Ulysses, las cuales generaron pequeñas ironías en el poema. Argumentan, por ejemplo, que Ulisses deseaba abandonar egoístamente su reino y a su familia, y cuestionan eso hacia Ulises por demostrar como se les asemeja a los protagonistas imperfectos en la mayoría de las literaturas más antiguas. Sipnosis y escritura El poema comienza, Ulisses regresa a su reino, Ítaca, después de haber tenido un largo y agitado retorno a su hogar después de los combates en la Guerra de Troya. Enfrentándose de nuevo contra la vida doméstica, Ulises expresa su falta de alegría, incluso su indiferencia contra la «raza salvaje» que él comanda. Ulises contrasta su inquietud y el aburrimiento con su heroico pasado. El contempla su avanzada edad y por último, su eventual muerte «vida sobre vida, todas son muy pequeñas, incluso para mí ... los pequeños en este mundo permanecerán» Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 24 y 26 y ansía el poseer más experiencia y conocimiento. Su hijo Telémaco heredará el trono que Ulisses dejó vacío. Ulises piensa que su hijo será un rey adecuado, sin embargo, parece tener poca empatía éste «El trabaja su oficio, yo exploro» Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 43 aunque cumpla con los requisitos que el gobierno exige «Con la prudencia en calma» Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 36 y «dando suaves pasos». Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 37 En la parte final, Ulises presta atención a los marineros y los llama para unirse a él en otra búsqueda, sin garantías en cuanto a sus destinos, intentando regresar a su heroico pasado: thumb|right|200px|[[Odiseo durante una parte de su viaje tratando de vencer la atracción de las sirenas.(Museo de l'Hotel Sanderin, Saint Omer, Francia).]] Prosodia El lenguaje del orador es austero y vigoroso, y expresa los incompatibles estados de humor de Ulises entre su pasado y su futuro. A menudo hay un marcado contraste entre el sentimiento de las palabras de Ulises y el tono que las expresa. Por ejemplo, el persistente pentámero yámbico se interrumpe a menudo con espondeos (pies métricos que consisten en dos largas sílabas), que frenan el ritmo del poema; el laborioso lenguaje pone en duda la fiabilidad de los sentimientos de Ulises. En este contexto caben destacar las líneas 19-21: Forma Publicación histórica Interpretaciones Elementos bibliográficos Contexto literario Ulisses como narrador Legado Canonización Legado cultural Notas a. Ulysses, con «y», solamente será usado para referirse al título de un poema. En otros casos, será usado Ulisses, con «i». b. En este caso, puede referirse al «Ulisses» de Dante, suprimiendo la última «s». Referencias Bibliografía * Campbell, Matthew. Rhythm & Will in Victorian Poetry. Cambridge University Press, 1999. ISBN 0521642957 * Culler, A. Dwight (Maio 1975). "Monodrama and the Dramatic Monologue". PMLA 90 (3): 366-385. DOI:10.2307/461625. * Fulweiler, H. W.. Here a captive heart busted": studies in the sentimental journey of modern literature. Nova Iorque: Fordham University Press, 1993. ISBN 0823214966 * Hughes, Linda K. (1979). "Dramatis and private personae: 'Ulysses' revisited". Victorian Poetry 17 (3): 192-203. * Killham, John. Critical essays on the poetry of Tennyson. Londres: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1960. LCC PR5588 .K5 * Markley, A. A.. Stateliest Measures: Tennyson and the Literature of Greece and Rome. University of Toronto Press, 2004. ISBN 0802089372 * Pettigrew, John (1963). "Tennyson's 'Ulysses': a reconciliation of opposites". Victorian Poetry 1: 27-45. * Rowlinson, Matthew (1992). "The Ideological Moment of Tennyson's 'Ulysses'". Victorian Poetry 30 (3/4): 265-276. * Rowlinson, M. C.. Tennyson's fixations: psychoanalysis and the topics of the early poetry Victorian literature and culture series. Charlottesville: University Press of Virginia, 1994. ISBN 0813914787 * Stanford, W. B. The Ulysses theme: a study in the adaptability of a traditional hero. Dallas, Texas: Spring Publications, 1993 (revisão de 1955). ISBN 0882143557 * Storch, R. F. (1971). "The fugitive from the ancestral hearth: Tennyson's 'Ulysses'". Texas Studies in Literature and Language 13 (2): 281-297. * Tennyson, A. T. e Day, A.. Alfred Lord Tennyson: selected poems: Penguin classics. Londres: Penguin Books, 1991. ISBN 0140445455 * Tucker, Jr., Herbert F. (Janeiro 1983). "Tennyson and the Measure of Doom". PMLA 98 (1): 8-20. Enlaces externos * [http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/poem/2191.html Texto de «Ulysses» en Representative Poetry Online] * Una lectura de «Ulysses» por Sir Lewis Casson (1875–1969) * Ulysses de Alfred Tennyson en ''The Victorian We''b en:Ulysses (poem) fr:Ulysse (poème) id:Ulysses (puisi) pt:Ulysses (poema) Ulysses (poema)